User blog:Iamarepeater/The song of Agent Andrew martins 1
This song will be about Agent Andrew martins's actions on Wikia. This was based on Bart baker's Justin Bieber's Confident Parody. Note: Normal text means speaking. Italics meaning singing. Bold means echoing. Warning: Contains swear words and some sexual referance. Cast Agent Andrew martins (AAM) Agent Thomas martins (ATM) Rarity (one of the mane 6 from My Little Pony) Two Gatling Peas (P1 and P2) Drek'TharSuperSword (as judge) Iamarepeater (as Alicorn Gaia) (AG) Many PVZ wikians (angry crowd) Milesprower2 (as pilot) (MP2) Lolwutburger (LWB) Crazy Dave (Cashier) The Song Part 1 AAM: Don't you sent me! '''Don't you sent me!' Don't you send me! Oh no no, Oh no no '' You can't send me! I am invincible! **** this! I'm Andrew! I ain't heading to Rp like that! I done nothing to deserve that! Uh uh! Your stupid rules don't apply to me ah ah ah ahhhh! This ship's making me shaky now! That's right I'm above Wikia like Justin Bieber but hotter! My rule spree started slow got faster! One swear word thrown. Want some more? Raided by the admins! They found 'bout my age! Then I got caught dragging high on MS paint. But I had my dad with me. dip*** help me loop the path. ATM: It's childhood fetish! Doing what kids will do! AAM: Dad forgot to mention ATM: Swag! AAM: He's 24! Martin fans mark me! I'm innocent! Ha ha I just lied to you and I'm cool with it! Cause I don't understand a consequence! Part 2 AG: Hello Cashier? (cashier takes the dorrtios to check it) (Then AAM cuts in line to pay for the ship extension time and swear word voucher) AAM; Does the ship requires some scissor? AG: Hello? You just cut the line. AAM: I don't wait in line. the name's Andrew. (extends hand to shake hands with Gaia) AG: Look. I know who you are. AAM: (sees Alicorn Gaia's dorritos) Ohhhhhhh. Are these cheese tacos? I love cheese tacos. Just joking. I hate cheese tacos. What are tacos? Nah. I'm joking. I love tacos. Just joking. What are they? AG: They are small Dorritos. AAM: I will love to taco you on the phone to not send me away. AG; That's the lamest attempt at word play I ever heard of. AAM: (sees Rarity walk past) Oh! Hooker time! (goes after her) AG: He needs to hide that hideous metal face. Ugh! Part 3 AAM: It will be her first time. Oh yea yea On AM's gross-face ride Feels so damn good. Oh yea, yea Like a sharp stick Rarity: You're a **** kid! AAM: Oh no! No! I'm just in deep love! God I'm faded! '''I'm faded!' ''Like that time on the plane cabin. ''Part 4'' Pilot: Attention! Attention! (coughing) Please stop having that stupid ship! I cannot fly this jet! Need some shock treatment! (faints) AAM: **** you! My dad said it's cool! ''Part 5'' AAM: I will keep on dancing till we are romancing! Rarity: Nasty kid I am pricey! 1K to have my service! ATM: Is there a room for family? I want to take our picture too! (takes selfie) Rarity: By the way Andrew. AMM: What *****? Rarity: This was a sting! (As a result. Two Gatling Peas come in to arrest Agent Andrew martins whereas everyone except for Agent Andrew martins escaped.) GP1: Freeze! You are under arrest for breaching the Prostitute Act chapter 10! (Agent Andrew martins proceeds to swear at gatling Pea 1 and gatling pea 2) GP1: Oh son of a *****! AAM: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (get taken into custody) Part 6 AAM: Oh no no! Oh no no! This is *******! Let me go you ********! I didn't do it! I need to try to look like I'm innocent! Judge: Stop making that stupid face in courtroom since this is your first real crime! AAM: Oh yea yea Judge: I think I will let you slide AG: Hold the damn phone! AAM: Oh no no! AG: There's public outcry! Angry crowd: Go home Andrew! AAM: Hell no no! Angry Crowd: We are tired of your antics! AMM: I might be busted! '''I might be busted!' ''But I can still wrech havoc! But I can still wrech havoc! (Agent Andrew martins then proceeds to swear at everyone.) AG: ENOUGH! Sending this disease just won't cut it! Andrew needs to get his scrawny *** kicked! AAM: Oh no no! Oh no no! You can't do it! AG: Oh yes yes! Oh yes yes! I just did *****! (crowd is cheering here) Take this young *** away! (judge hammers in happiness) (walking away) I rather ban the marriage of cyborg and a plant than to ban the marriage of Fluttershy and Discord. FInale AAM: Where are you taking me to? (Gatling Pea 2 throws Agent Andrew martins into jail) Oh come on! I won't throw anymore swears! I promise! (Then Lolwutburger enters the cell (with permission)) OH ****! LOLWUTBURGER! LWB: I am going to slap that metal plate right off your pretty little face! AAM: OH NO! DON'T DO IT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (then get slapped and knocked out) Category:Blog posts